


Winners and Rumors

by LJH



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Professor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJH/pseuds/LJH
Summary: Prompt:Battling for the best lecture hall / office space leads to all the feelsPart of the ficletinstruments - 500 words or less





	Winners and Rumors

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Battling for the best lecture hall / office space leads to all the feels
> 
> Part of the ficletinstruments - 500 words or less

“There is a terrible rumor going around Magnus.” Ragnor mumbled over his coffee as he and Magnus sat at their usual lunch table in the university cafeteria.

Magnus hummed as he was reading test answers so Ragnor put his hand over the papers, leaning over the table, “Yes, Magnus, pay attention, an office is opening up, a real office, not like the drivel we have to put up with.”

Magnus’ eyes opened wide in surprise, “How is this terrible? One of us MUST get this office. The closet we currently call an office is an offense to offices around the world.”

“Well, I am closer to tenure than you are.” Rangor smiled. “Well, I am closer to being a pleasant individual, so you might not have the advantage you think dear friend.” Magnus smiled right back. They both sat, smiling at each other for a long moment, until Magnus got up, gathered all his papers, flung his bag over his shoulder and quickly walked out of the room. Ragor smirked, watching Magnus flee, “You have no idea what is coming your way friend.”

The next day when Magnus arrived to his shared office with Ragnor, the door was slightly ajar. Ragnor never arrives before him. Never. So he pushed the door open, started to strut inside when he was stopped dead in his tracks. Ragnor’s desk and small bookshelf were empty, but the chair was not. A dark haired young man sat there, reading some files. As Magnus stood in the doorway, stricken speechless, the man looked up. His intense hazel eyes bore into Magnus. Magnus opened his mouth, then closed it. Then blinked.

The dark haired man stood up, rounded the desk and held out his hand. “Hello, you must be Professor Bane, I look forward to working with you, today is my first day.” 

Magnus tried his best to snap out of this shock, he put on his best personable voice and took the offered hand, “I wasn’t expecting a tall, dark and handsome assistant waiting for me today.”

At this, the young man blushed and stammered as he combed his hand through the hair at the back of his neck, “Um, sorry, I am a professor as well. My name is Alec…Alec Lightwood, I teach natural science.” 

“My mistake then, pleased to meet you… Alexander was it?” Magnus asked. Alec answered with a lopsided smile and a shy nod. After a moment, Alec reached over and grabbed his bag, “It was nice to meet you, but I have to, um, go. I’ll see you later?” Alec scrambled off down the hall before Magnus could answer, so he dropped down into his chair and hummed, “Yes, looking forward to it Alexander.”

Later, Magnus floated into his seat at the lunch table, “Did you hear the handsome rumor that there is a new professor?”

With a devilish grin Ragnor replies, “Indeed. I may have gained the bigger office, but I have a inkling you might have won as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you get something better than what you wanted (plus Ragnor got to play matchmaker) 
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
